


No Way Out But In

by 780js369



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Derek, Human!Stiles, M/M, Master!Derek, S&M, Sexual Slavery, Soft Vore, answering extreme kink prompts apparently, centaur!Derek, kind of, slave!Stiles, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/780js369/pseuds/780js369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is one of many pleasure slaves to alpha centaur Derek Hale. Derek uses Stiles to satisfy more than one kind of appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out But In

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and barely edited. This is my first time writing for a prompt; needless to say, this idea was... interesting to work with.  
> Despite the use of the word "boy," Stiles is understood to be of age here. Not that it really matters to the not-plot.  
> See the end notes for warnings.

Derek’s practically salivating as he circles the boy— _Stiles,_ his mind informs him—surveying him critically and noting his smooth, creamy skin, big doe eyes, and pert little ass with satisfaction. 

Yes, he’ll do very nicely.

He orders the boy to kneel and takes several confident, lazy steps forward until his fat, speckled cock and low-hanging, leathery balls are dangling right in front of the boy’s face. “Kiss ’em,” he orders, and Stiles obediently begins pressing wet, reverent kisses to Derek’s massive dick and to each softball-sized testicle, gliding his tongue along the full contours of each and licking a stripe up the thick vein on the underside of Derek’s cock. 

“Open up.” Like the well-trained pleasure slave he is, Stiles lets his mouth hang open fully for the centaur, who promptly pushes the big, black, spongy head of his cock past Stiles’ eager lips. “Worship.” There’s just too much to fit into the boy’s mouth as at one time, so Derek doesn’t reprimand Stiles when he just suckles on the head gently, swirling his dextrous tongue around the mushroom-shaped rim and flicking it across and into the slit. He ventures up and down the long, fat centaur cock, tongue gliding elegantly over every vein, every inch of black, speckled dick, briefly pausing at the base to bury his nose in the sweaty crevice between cock and heavy ball-sack to inhale deeply, relishing Derek’s musky scent.

After about ten minutes of getting his cock and balls worshipped, Derek’s ready for the main event. He barks out an order to the boy still eagerly mouthing at his dick and Stiles jumps to comply, prostrating on his hands and knees and presenting his lubed and plugged ass for Derek to mount. He quickly removes the plug so that his hole is left winking and ready for Derek’s fat cock. Derek lands a few smacks on each cheek, appreciating the way the meat bounces with each slap. The kid was born and bred to service an alpha centaur, and Derek’ll be damned if he isn’t going to take full advantage of it. He lowers himself slightly to mount his boy and groans in pleasure as he pushes in in one long, slow motion. After taking a moment to collect himself, Derek begins gliding in and out of Stiles’ ass in slow, smooth thrusts. After a few minutes of teasing himself, he begins to pick up the speed, ramming into the boy just hard enough for his big balls to smack loudly against the cheeks of Stiles’ ass. Five minutes later and Derek is moaning with abandon, swollen cock pulsing powerfully as it shoots thick, sticky ropes of semen into his boy, painting Stiles’ insides with his come, filling him up nicely for what comes next.

Derek slowly pulls out of Stiles, savouring the shivers of excruciating pleasure that shoot through his muscles as the hypersenstive head of his dick squeezes through the boy’s clenching hole. He raises himself up and canters backward to catch his breath and meets Stiles’ gaze as the boy rises gingerly and turns to face him. “You know what comes next, right?”

Derek smirks wickedly as Stiles’ eyes widen in horror. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” He gives Stiles a mocking wink as he trots forward, the boy matching his movement with a single large step back. Derek’s smirk widens. “No way out but in, baby,” he teases. He takes a long, exaggerated sniff of the air and exhales with relish. “But god _damn_ , you smell good, all stuffed up with my come.” Stiles flinches and glances over his shoulder, seeming to estimate his chances of a successful escape. Derek reaches out and places a large hand on his boy’s shoulder, stilling him. “Don’t worry, baby. Just a nice, slippery ride down and you’ll be nice and warm in my gut.” He leans in to murmur in Stiles’ ear, “At least, until the digestion kicks in.” Derek pulls away and mocks, “But hey, everybody’s gotta eat.” Stiles suddenly ducks out of Derek’s grasp and breaks into a sprint, heading for the door at the head of the barn. Derek catches up with him easily, galloping up behind him and taking him in a head-lock. “I gotta tell you, I was kinda hoping you’d be a fighter. Just love feelin’ ’em squirm on the way down.” His stomach grumbles impatiently, and Derek looks Stiles over one last time with a ravenous gaze. 

“Better take a deep breath,” he taunts, and opens wide, grabbing both of Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him head-first into his mouth, running his slick tongue all over the boy’s face as he ingests him, savouring the rich and slightly salty taste of fresh meat. With a gulp, Derek has Stiles in to his nipples. He licks at them teasingly as he shoves his meal further down his throat.

Derek continues slipping and sliding his tongue all over and around Stiles’ body as he devours him, enjoying the unique blend of skin, sweat, and hormones that makes every meal unique. The boy is a prime chunk of meat—and that’s all he is to Derek: dinner, albeit an especially delicious one. Gulping again, Derek’s lips engulf Stiles’ succulent ass, tongue eagerly lapping up that distinctly rich, earthy taste that can only be found in a teenage boy’s crotch. 

Finally, Derek reaches his favourite part: the legs. With a lewd slurp, Stiles’ kicking legs disappear into Derek’s throat, and with a final, savoury slurp and gulp, Stiles’ feet slip between Derek’s lips as the boy makes the final descent through Derek’s lengthy gullet and towards the massive equine stomach that rumbles eagerly between Derek’s legs. 

Enjoying the silky sensation of squirming flesh gliding down his throat, Derek groans as he feels live meat slide into his hungry belly for the second time that day. He can hear the thick schlurping sound as the boy sinks into the viscous, partially digested goo that’s all that remains of his last meal. Derek’s cock throbs pleasantly at the thought of Stiles curled up in the impenetrable darkness below, stewing in the liquified remains of his friend—Scott, was it?—as he waits for Derek’s gut to melt him down into the same thick, fatty soup. 

He chuckles as Stiles begins to struggle frantically within his confines—the boy is only speeding up his demise, shifting what breathable air lingers in Derek’s cavernous stomach as he is. Derek belches wetly, and as the gas bubbles up, he catches another taste of Stiles’ meat on his sensitive taste buds.

With his stomach now empty of air—breathable or not—Stiles goes wild inside Derek, panicked struggles causing his bloated belly to slosh and sway pleasantly between his legs. The taut, fuzzy flesh of his underbelly rubbing up against the top of his cock redirects Derek’s attention to his renewed arousal—a live meal turns him on like nothing else—and he begins to shift his weight from side to side to encourage the friction between his heavy gut and cock.

After about four minutes of gradually weakening struggles, Derek feels his meal fall still in his belly. The boy has finally succumbed to asphyxiation, then—probably for the best. Derek always enjoys his meals’ squirms—especially the unwilling ones—but he isn’t cruel, and he imagines it’d be pretty painful to be digested while conscious. Still, Derek mourns the loss of the delicious panic in his belly, and he continues swaying his gut, wanting to get off to Stiles one last time—a fond farewell to a delicious boy.

As his belly loudly begins its routine gurgling and churning, Derek’s fat cock grows even more engorged, and he feels his weighty balls tightening with pleasure. Moments later, Derek’s sagging underbelly is drenched in the biggest orgasm he’s had all week—an impressive feat, if he does say so himself. Derek catches his breath and chuckles contentedly, having satisfied all of his appetities in one sitting, so to speak. Exhausted, he begins to settle down for the night to finish digesting his meal in peace. With a final rich, pleasurable belch, Derek drifts off, his full belly bubbling and groaning pleasantly. 

Very satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for somewhat-less-unrealistic vore, including digestion and fatality, and mild sadism on Derek's part.


End file.
